Have You Forgotten?
by Raelin Brianna
Summary: What if the Newsies we know and love were around when 911 happened? Would it change their lives? of course but will they beable to pick up where they left off when the dust settles?
1. Have you Forgotten?

HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? 

By: Ashlyn Alexis 

Summary: What if the Newsies we know and love were around when 9/11 happened? What would they think or feel? Would it change their lives? Of course. But will they be able to pick up where they left off after the dust settles? Song Fic to "have you forgotten" by darryl worley 

Disclaimer: The newsies aren't mind of course and the names of the other newsettes are their own characters except for the ones i claim are mine. At this point however, i don't know who i'm all using but if you see your name and you don't want to be in my story let me know and i will replace you with someone else. I also don't own the song obviously lol hope you enjoy the story :) 


	2. Friday September 7th, 2001

CHAPTER 1-Friday September 7th, 2001 

Jack Kelly walked the streets of Manhattan. He just got out of school and it was time to go to his after school job of selling newspapers or well he was a newsie if you wanted to put it into simpler terms. As he walked toward the distribution office he saw his girl Ashlyn aka Angelstar walking down the street. 

"hey sweetheart." he said as he kissed her. Ashlyn was on the richer side so she went to a private all girls school with some of her friends who were also friends with Jack and his boys. 

"hey." she said back to him with a smile. 

"how was your day?" 

"it was good i can't believe its only september 7th. I want june to come so i can graduate." 

Jack grinned and nodded "amen to that one." he said as he took her hand and they went on their way to the distribution office. 

"so we off to the DO?" she asked him. 

"Yeah." 

"how bout i sell with you today?" 

"yeah sure then i'll walk you home when i'm done." 

"that works." 

He nodded and held her hand tightly as they walked. She was in her school uniform still but she didn't care. But as Jack looked at her she looked back at him. 

"what are you lookin at me like that for?" she asked him with a giggle. 

"cuz i just realized i'm gonna have to keep and extra eye on you while your selling especially with you lookin like that. They might think your sellin sumthin else." jack said eyeing her with approval and that sexy grin we all know and love. 

she laughed and kissed him"i'm not that cute and we both know it." she told him 

"yes you are cute." 

she scoffed "yeah whatever." 

He laughed "your so stubborn sometimes." 

"yeah i know." she laughed back. 

"HEY SIS WAIT UP?" Aura said as she ran to catch up with the two. Angelstar smiled and turned around. Aura was like a sister to her and always had been for god knows how long. 

"hey." aura said out of breath. 

"hey." angelstar replied trying not to break out in giggles like she always has when aura was around. 

"where ya guys goin?" 

"jacks goin to sell some papers and i'm going with him." 

It was then that all went silent just before Aura broke out laughing. 

"what?" 

"your gonna sell papers in your school uniform?" Aura asked through laugh inflicted tears. 

"well i don't have time to go home and change." 

"true." Aura said 

Jack shook his head at the two."well aura your welcome to come with us but if you don't feel like it athats ok too." jack told her 

Aura shook her head "sorry i'd love too but i have to meet up with crutchy." 

AAngelstar smiled "so hows that goihn." 

"we're just friends angelstar." 

"yeah uh huh and i said that about me and jack for how long?" 

"the thing with you and jack though is that we all knew you were lying." aura told her 

"nuh uh" 

"yeah huh" 

"nuh uh" 

"yeah huh" 

"yeah huh." 

"nuh uh now wait aura thats not fair." angelstar giggled. 

"yeah i know now i have to go meet up with crutchy i'll talk to you guys later." aura told angelstar and jack as she went off on her way. 

Jack looked at angelstar and just laughed 

"shes so wierd." angelstar told him with a laugh "but she my best friend and almost like my little sister so i love her dearly." 

jack nodded "her and Crutchy are gonna get together whether they like it or not. Crutchy loves her to death. you can see it in his eyes." 

"hey its Friday." angelstar told him 

"ok that was total topic change angel but why are you telling me its friday?" 

"we should have a party tonite." 

"yeah that sounds great and how bout instead of selling with me you go home, get changed, call everyone and tell them to meet at my place because my parents are out of town." 

She smiled and nodded "yeah i can do that." she said as she kissed him and smiled. 

"love you." he told her 

"love you too." she said as she scampered off towards her house. 

Jack went off towards the distribution off and found some of his boys there. He saw Anthony "racetrack" Higgins and Matthew "skittery" O'Riley. He also saw Aubrey "spot" Conlon. and Michael "Kid Blink" O'leery. The five of them went off on their way and that night they met up at Jacks to party. Everyone who was a griend of Jacks or Angelstars was there. Aura, COrky, Cocktail, Jersey, Tinkerbell, Timber,Moxie, Trigger, racetrack,Crutchy, Kid Blink, Spot Conlon, Specs, Mush etc etc etc. They ate pizza, watched movies, karoked drank a bit and just hung out and before they knew it everyone was sleeping somewhere in Jacks house. 


End file.
